


crumbling

by puppydeanandjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Episode: s14e01 Stranger in a Strange Land, Ficlet, M/M, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, mentioned dean winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydeanandjen/pseuds/puppydeanandjen
Summary: 'There will be no new king of hell'





	crumbling

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted from Tumblr](https://puppydeanandjen.tumblr.com/post/179002098142/theres-blood-on-his-hands-again-blood-from-the)

There’s blood on his hands again. Blood from the corrupted that he doesn’t remember tasting; power courses through veins, amplified until it rumbles just beneath the thin layer of skin. Everything was a blur except for the lingering thought of  _more, more, more_  and when he woke up he had already fallen into the depths of depravity. His memories skip in order to reboot the brain and he slowly begins to recall everything. Hope lost under countless night skies, under the roof that he once shared with the one loves above all else in the world. Public ascent-or is it descent-to the crown as demons lay wake in his path. **  
**

_“There will be no new king of Hell,”_  he proclaimed.

‘Because I always have been,’ he meant.

And now he’s claiming it. Aligning himself back with the destiny woven by those from above. Free will stripped from him, left bare in the wrong and evil and unholy. But none of that matters because this is the  _only_  way to save Dean. Hell, he’d do it over again, do it with twice the amount of bloodshed if it meant rescuing his brother.  

For Dean, he’d do anything. Even if he had to take the world down with him.


End file.
